


Teach Me

by PaRiSiTe101



Category: Personal Stories - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Idk what i'm doing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Some eventual smut, Yaoi?, terrible planning, terrible writting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaRiSiTe101/pseuds/PaRiSiTe101
Summary: In this small town everybody knows everything and that’s the sad case of Dunken who just wants to be left alone. Being at the unfortunate end of the shortest stick he hasn’t had the best life with an abusive mother and a missing father. He got out and now he looks after his 12 years old sister trying to save her life from ending up like his. Now in his senior year will a new English teacher, Mathew, mess up his oh so perfect life? Or will he meddle and find more than he bargained for? Mathew just wanted to help and be a good teacher but can he really stop at just that?This is a cliche TeacherxStudent story as well as GuyxGuy it may be bad but I wrote it years ago and thought I could try a rewrite of it.Enjoy! *Slow updates*
Relationships: Dunken/Mathew, Male/Male - Relationship, teacher/student - Relationship





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote in middle school years ago and decided to revisit it and try a re-write. It may be bad so be warned! I don't have anyone to help me with feedback so if none of it made sense I'm sorry!

“Bastard! Get tha fuck outta her! Don’t think I won’t call the cops on your ass again!” My drunk mother slurred over the blaring Tv from her spot on the couch in the living room.  
I clenched my hands into fist resisting the urge to snap back at her, it’s not worth it. I hate having to come back here.  
“Sam hurry up!” I shout down the hall already sick of being in this god-forsaken place.  
This place was unfortunately my childhood home and it's still as much as a pig-stye as it was years ago, some things never change. Where I stand is the mess of a kitchen where on one side is a hallway leading to the bedrooms and across the room is the living room.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming” Sighed Sam as she rushed out of her room heaving a backpack strap over her shoulder, that’s my little sister Sam she sadly has to occasionally live in this hell.  
She turned towards me giving me a sweet smile that melted my anger almost instantly before taking a running jump and wrapping her arms around me hugging me tightly. I let out a huff of air as she squeezed and hugged her back, she’s the only good thing that’s left here.  
“You have everything?” I asked while setting her back onto the ground.  
“Yep” She nodded cheerfully, shaking her backpack.  
Smiling down to her I nodded and reached out for her hand as we made our way pass the living room towards the front door. Grabbing the handle and opening it I usher Sam out first before pausing and turning back to face my mother.  
“We’re leaving” I shout to her hoping she’s sober enough to remember it.  
“Good riddance!” She spat back, not taking her eyes off the TV.  
I sighed out my irritation before rushing out the door and locking it behind me then made my way over to my truck in the driveway. Outside was cool in the evening of late summer as the orange glow of the setting sun swallowed everything around me. Standing next to me Sam waited as I turned to her and led her to the passenger side of my old beat up black truck.  
It may look like crap covered in dents and the paint chipped and cracked but it’s my old reliable, it’s what I got so I can’t complain too much. .  
Grabbing the handle I pulled the squeaky door open as Sam took off her backpack and tossed it into the floor before climbing into the seat.  
“So have you had dinner yet?” I ask leaning my side onto the car door as she sat back in the seat pulling the seat belt over her.  
She shook her head no as the buckle of her seat belt clicked. I sighed in irritation once again before sitting up and pushing the door closed.  
Of course that woman didn’t feed her, next time I’ll have to send her back with something to at least tie her over.  
“Alright we’ll see what we got at home” I say opening the driver side door and climbing in pulling my keys out of my pocket then starting the car.  
“OK but let me cook this time, last time you somehow burned water” She laughed and her face scrunched up in disgust.  
“Hey that was an accident! The knob to the stove top was broken!” Laughing at her I started up the truck and backed out of the driveway.  
“No, you're just bad at cooking!” She teased laughing harder causing me to shake my head, my smile widening as I drove down the road towards my house on the other end of town.

“How about breakfast for dinner? I need to go grocery shopping but I know there’s some eggs and bacon in the fridge” I try to remember what’s all in my kitchen knowing I haven’t been to the store in a while.  
“Waffles too?” Sam suggested excitedly as I turned the truck down onto our street and my eyes landed on an eye sore sitting in my driveway.  
A bright pink car parked in the driveway out directly in front of the door. Immediately I knew who it was and my stomach was filled with dread.  
Shit, why is she here of all days? Hasn’t she done enough yet?  
“What’s Jessica doing here?” Sam asked following my gaze, her face turning from excitement to anxious confusion, her previous question being forgotten.  
Dreading what may happen I pulled the truck in and parked next to the pink car then turned towards Sam. She looked up at me with a knowing look, she was always way too smart for her age.  
“Here grab your bag and head into the house and get dinner started for me” I hand her the keys before undoing my seat belt.  
“Ok” She smiled up at me taking the keys then placing a hand on my arm “Good luck”  
With her words of encouragement we both made our way out of the truck Sam going around the front of the truck heading towards our front door. I just stood by my truck after slamming the door closed as the driver door of the pink car opened and a blonde head came into view. Jessica.  
At the sight of her my heart wrenched, she was someone who I used to love but she shattered all trust I had in her so now all I feel when I see her is anger and regret, hatred even.  
“Hey Dunkan” She called sweetly, running a hand through her golden hair as she closed her car door and made her way towards me.  
“What do you want?” My tone cold as I leaned my back against my truck and crossed my arms over my chest hoping to get this done and over with as fast a possible.  
Her fakely sweet smile faltered at my tone and was replaced with a dark scowl as she stopped in front of me.  
“Oh don’t be like that” Her glossy pink lips pressed into a fake pout as she leaned against her car across from me.  
“I told you to leave me alone, we’re over. That’s it” I told her bluntly my voice monotone hoping she could finally get it through her thick self centered skull.  
“Please Dunkan, I said I was sorry what else do you want from me?” Jessica pleaded pathetically grabbing onto my arm and shaking it “Please? Come one! Let’s get back together, you know you miss me”  
All I could do was watch her in disgust as I took my arm out of her grip knowing her words mean nothing, she doesn’t mean any of it. I can’t even remember why I had loved her in the first place, she’s selfish and only cared for herself. She’s just here because she hates the fact that someone left her for a change and not the other way around.  
“You’re wasting my time I have dinner to get to” Standing up I turn my back to her and begin to walk to the front door before Jessica’s hands grabbed my arm again stopping me.  
“Dunken come on, this is stupid! I didn’t even do anything wrong!” She sighed out in irritation, her face angry.  
A cold laugh escaped my mouth as I turned around to face her rage evident in my face, my eyes glaring hard at her. How dare her. Nothing? She nearly ruined my life and I almost let her.  
“So lying to me and going behind my back to sleep with some other guy is nothing? Then going off and telling Sam she’s just a burden on me is nothing?” My voice full of anger and my hands balled into fist I try not to shout at her losing my temper.  
“Oh come on I said I was sorry! And that brat was always in the way! What girl wants to feel competitive with her boyfriend's sister?! It’s complete bullshit!” She shouted at me, rolling her eyes losing her cool.  
I shook my head in disbelief, how could I have ever gone out with this woman? I’m glad I ended things before it got too out of hand. Before the damage she caused got too severe. I took a deep breath before I lost my temper completely.  
It wouldn't do any good for either of us to keep yelling like this.  
“The answer is no. It will always be a no. Now get lost it’s late and I have dinner to cook” I say my tone cold and distant as I shake her off me and head inside the house making sure to lock the door behind me.  
Outside I could hear Jessica scream before a car door slammed shut and her car speeding off. I lean my head onto the door with a slight thump and I let my heart slow. This whole day was a complete disaster just what I needed the day before a new year of school.  
“Dunken?” Sam called peeking her head out from the kitchen over the bar counter at me, her eyes full of worry “Did everything go ok?”  
“As well as it could’ve gone” My voice changing from cold to a softer tone as I turn around and make my way through the living room into the kitchen deciding not to tell her the details of what had happened “Come on let's get dinner started”  
Searching through the cabinets I pulled out two medium sized pans but Sam stopped me taking the pans from me..  
“I told you I’m cooking so you get out” She instructed before the pans on the stove top and pushed me out of the kitchen.  
“Fine how about I just set the table then” Laughing I doge around her grabbing some plates from the top cabinets and setting them on the small table over in the connected dining room.  
Sam nodded her head then went into the fridge grabbing out the almost empty carton of eggs and a package of bacon while I got the silverware from the drawer next to her.  
“So you already for your first day of middle school tomorrow?” Setting down the silverware I sat down at the table and looked towards Sam.  
“Yeah, I got all my books and my schedule” She turned the knob on the stove and began opening the pack of bacon.  
I swear she’s more mature than I am sometimes, I haven’t even taken a look at what I need for tomorrow yet. I wonder who really takes care of who around here, of course I’m the adult but Sam runs this house doing chores and cooking for me. I’m supposed to be doing all this on my own but she refuses to let me help, I don't know what I’d do without her. I know I’m her brother by blood but I can’t help feeling like a proud father knowing she can take care of herself just fine.  
Looking over at her cracking some eggs into the other pan I just know she’ll be alright just need to get her out of that house and everything will be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for a long first chapter! Expect slow updates cause I have permanent writers-block so unless it gets a some attention it may be forgotten about.


End file.
